As barreiras para um amor
by Naru40
Summary: Esta é uma fic sobre o relacionamento entre Inu-Yasha e Kagome, do ponto de vista dela...


O dia que nos conhecemos...

É fato que para vencer o amor precisa superar muitas barreiras...  
É fato que para vencer o amor precisa vir junto da confiança e do companherismo...  
É fato que quando esses dois se conheceram, eles não tinham nada disso...

Então vamos para o dia em que eles se conheceram do ponto de vista de Kagome...

Eu acordei muito feliz. Naquele dia estava fazendo 15 anos! Uma comemoração muito importante para uma garota...  
Vesti meu uniforme já que infelizmente naquele dia, tinha aula...  
Tomei meu café da manhã muito bem obrigada...  
E já estava indo para o colegio quando escuto meu "querido" irmãozinho chamando pelo nosso gato...  
Lá vou saber o que tinha acontecido. Quando ele me disse que o gato tinha entrado dentro do poço e que eu devia descer para procura-lo eu quase tive um treco, afinal não é todo dia que a gente faz aniversario, não é todo dia que a gente está de bom humor mais é NUNCA que a gente tem que descer num poço nojento, fedido e velho para buscar um gato!  
Mas como sou uma irmã dedicada lá vou eu cumprir minha missão...  
Desço com cuidade até o fundo do poço, e quando chego lá, o gato aparece só que como não podia deixar de ser, aparece do lado do meu irmãozinho, que tá lá em cima no bem bom...  
Tudo bem, eu pensei, desci nesse poço sujo e fedido pra nada, mas uma inutil eu não sou...  
Já ia me preparando para subir, mas quando vejo, do nada aparece uma centopeia incrivelmente nojenta, mais ainda que o tal poço, e olha que eu nunca pensei que isso fosse possivel! A tal centopeia, para minha surpresa ainda fala! Vocês ouviram bem o que eu disse? A centopeia FALA! E mais ela não fala qualquer coisa, ela diz que eu tenho uma tal joia de quatro almas dentro de mim! E mais ela ainda me morde! Vocês tem noção de quantas doenças eu podia ter pego nessa mordida? Um monte! No minimo raiva!

Quando dou por mim, eu estou num lindo lugar. Perto do poço aonde eu tinha descido e deixado meu irmão, mas agora eu não o via e nem nossa casa e nem o gato, o causador de tudo aquilo...

Comecei a andar pelo tal lugar, pra ver se eu achava um vivente que pudesse me ajudar. E não é que eu encontro um? Era um cara muito estranho, tava preso numa arvore, com uma flecha no peito e mais ele tinha orelhas! Mas e dai se pensa, todo mundo tem orelhas... e eu respondo dãããã ele tinha orelhas de cachorro! Tudo bem que quando eu olhei atentamente, ele tava mais pra gato do que pra cachorro, mais ainda sim, orelhas de cachorro, aquela tava dificil de digerir...

Mas tudo bem, voltando a história, lá tava eu bem feliz e intrigada, olhando o tal guri, com orelha de cachorro dormir tranquilamente e então do nada aparece um bando de homenzinhos armados com uma coisas perigosas, vestidos com umas roupas mais perigosas ainda, já que elas desafiavam o senso que qualquer guria que se prezase tinha de moda, e ainda por cima eles pareciam querer meu coro só porque cheguei perto do gato das orelhas de cachorro...

E tem mais, eles ainda me amarraram, me levaram pra um lugar, cheio de pessoas tão esquisitas quanto eles e ainda tiveram a coragem de dizer que a esquisita era eu,junto com minhas roupas,pode uma coisa dessas?

Graças a Deus, tinha uma boa velhinha a senhora Kaede que me ajudou se não eu tava frita...  
Mas ela também me falou umas coisas que me chocaram... ela disse que nunca tinha ouvido falar do local da onde eu tinha vindo! Como pode uma pessoa que se diz japonesa não conhecer Tokio? Como?

Então me dei conta que aquele era o Japão feudal, e o primeiro pensamento que me veio a cabeça foi: To feita na aula de história...

Eu sei é um pensamento estranho para uma hora dessas mais faze o que né, algum proveito a situação tinha que ter para o meu favor...

Enquanto eu e Kaede paciavamos pelo vilarejo, e as pessoas rezavam para mim, sim porque aparentimente eu era parecidissima com uma tal sacerdotiza chamada Kikyo eu vi uma energia muito estranha perto do local onde eu tinha encontrado o gato-cachorro, e a velhinha me disse para ir até lá...

Então com muito contragosto eu fui, sim porque eu já estava no despero pedindo para que Deus levasse minha alma para o paraiso, já estava até me considerando no caxão, principalmente quando eu dei de cara com aquela mesma centopeia nojenta e falante...

E lá foi ela me atacar de novo... dessa vez quando ela me mordeu, uma pequena bolinha saiu dentro de mim... pode? Uma bolinha saiu de dentro de mim! Eu imagino o que mais tá dentro de mim que eu não sei! Daqui a pouco eu acho uma caneta, um lápis, um caderno ou quem sabe uma joia rara tipo uma perola negra ou coisa assim, ia ser demais...

Quando a centopeia fedida e falante começou a tagarelar tudo que eu conseguia pensar eram duas coisas: Ou eu morria de tedio pela conversa chata, ou eu morria com um ataque daquele bicho feio, dos dois um e eu parecia não ter muita opção...

Imagine você, a minha surpresa quando o gato - cachorro acorda de repente, e começa a gozar da minha cara dizendo que eu tinha ficado muito fraca e me chamando com o nome daquela tal de sacerdotiza Kikyo...

Aquele foi O momento pra mim né, um guri com orelhas de cachorro gozendo da minha cara porque uma centopeia nojenta e falante alem de gigante tava me atacando... quem ele pensa que é?! E o ele quer que uma garota como eu, que não tem nenhuma experiencia em nenhum tipo de artes marcias faça? Se transforme em Huck e começa a quebra o pau?

Mas então, vendo que eu realmente precisava de ajuda, ele "pede" com um jeito extremamente arrogante, na minha humilde opinião, para tirar a flecha que estava cravada no peito dele...

Como eu estava necessitadissima de uma ajuda mascula, eu faz o que ele me pediu, mas acredite nem um pouco feliz...

Quando o guri gato-cachorro-arrogante usa uma especie de poder para aniquilar com a tal centopeia nojenta e falante eu devo admitir fiquei impressionadissima... tudo bem que eu não tinha nem ideia do que tava acontecendo, eu tinha até na cabeça que aquilo era um sonho muito louco que tava me ocorrendo, mais isso não mudava o fato do guri gato-cachorro- arrogante ser muito forte. No entanto eu não ia entregar os pontos assim de mão beijada para o guri né... resolvi abrir o berreiro contra o guri, seu jeito arrogante de ser e sua extrema teimosia em ficar me chamando de Kikyo...

Mas agora vem a melhor parte de todas... O tal guri, quando percebeu que eu não era a Kikyo, disse que queria que eu entrega-se a joia de quatro almas, que eu tinha tirado com um enorme esforço do corpo da centopeia nojenta falante e agora picadinha, para ele... Ha ha ha, eu nunca ia dar aquilo para ele, tinha me custado um braço e uma perna pra tirar a tal joia da centopeia... quando ele me ameaçou com suas garras, que diga-se de passagem precisavam urgentemente de um tratamento estetico, eu pensei comigo mesma, tá bom eu não virei picadinho de centopeia, mas parece que vou virar sopa do guri gato-cachorro. E talvez isso realmente tivesse acontecido, não fosse a velha Kaede e seu maravilhoso colar... sim um colar acredite ou não, que bastava eu dizer qualquer palavra, faria com que o tal guri tiivesse que me obedecer... e qual palavra eu disse? Ora, bastava olhar pra suas orelhinhas de cachorro pra mim ter a resposta... Eu falei com toda a vontade do mundo: SENTA! E não foi que ele realmente obedeceu? E obedeceu com uma vontade que chegou a abrir um rombo no chão.

Finalmente o guri gato-cachorro-arrogante parecia ter se acalmado... o tal de Inu-Yasha...

Notas Finais

Tudo bem, pode dizer a Kagome está se mostrando uma guria extremamente patty né... mas como a gente não deve colocar a carroça na frente dos bois, então tudo tem seu tempo, até o tempo de amadurecer...  
Ses capitaram o que eu quiz dizer né?!  
Espero que tenham gostado!  
Comentem aí, vou ler de bom grado cada um dos coment´s...  
E até o proximo capitulo.^_^


End file.
